Public Displays of Drunken Affection
by Miss Maggie
Summary: Yuna shows a whole new side to herself, and it probably won't end well for Tidus.


Yuna giggled uncharacteristically as she leaned in closer to Tidus. The two were walking along the edges of the city of Luca well after dark. She giggled again and tripped over an imaginary crack in the sidewalk.

"Whoa, hold on there, Yuna," said Tidus as he braced a hand out to steady his girlfriend's wobbly gait.

"But the light! It's so pretty," said Yuna, as she broke away from Tidus to stare intensely at a streetlight. "Don't you like the bright light, Tee-dush?"

"You might want to step away from the lamp, hon," said Tidus nervously as he took hold of Yuna's hand again. "I'm gonna kill Gippal for spiking that punch," he muttered as he continued leading her toward their hotel.

"What didja say?" asked Yuna who began swaying into Tidus's chest, leaning heavily on her boyfriend for balance.

"Whoa, whoa, don't start swooning on me now," the bleached-blonde blitzer replied, wrapping his arm around her waist this time. "Not that I don't like it, of course," he continued, with a nervous laugh. "But the hotel's across the street and we've gotta get you there in one piece."

Tidus gave himself an imaginary pat on the back as he managed to navigate both Yuna and himself across the busy street without too much further incident. They were less than a block away from the hotel, and he figured it would be okay so long as he could keep his hold on Yuna.

"Hey. You have really blue eyes? Did you know?" asked Yuna who had stopped walking suddenly. "They're so blue-y. Yeah! Blue-y. Sparkly, even!"

"So I've been told," replied Tidus, who patiently waited for Yuna to decide to start walking back to the hotel again.

Yuna was able to walk fairly well with Tidus's support, but as soon as the hotel appeared in sight for the two, she tripped again. Giggling madly, she brought Tidus down to the sidewalk with her.

"Ow," said Yuna, who giggled again. "We fell. Fall."

"Are you okay?" asked Tidus, who had quickly given himself the once over and decided he was okay. He'd have a heck of a bruise in the morning.

"Imma okay," said Yuna, who tried to stand up, but managed to fall down again, right into Tidus's lap.

"Nice lap," she said. "I'll stay right here. You're so cute. Cute. And soft an' squishy."

Tidus managed to not make a face at the thought of his girlfriend calling him cute, and with a sigh, he picked up Yuna and began carrying her toward the hotel. He smiled brightly at the sight of the lobby, and quickly ushered the very drunk former summoner inside. He set her down, and wrapped an arm around her waist again for support. "Hey, look, we're in the hotel! Almost to our room."

"Tie-dua, I'm hot," said Yuna. "I'm gonna take off my shirt."

Tidus did his best to keep his eyes from popping out in surprise. "Yuna, that's probably not the best idea. Why don't we just go back to the room and…"

Yuna was not listening however, and instead began attempting to remove her shirt in the lobby of the hotel. The hotel was fairly empty at that hour, but the front desk clerk was nearly falling off his chair in shock at the sight.

Flustered at the sight of Yuna attempting to pull the zipper down on her shirt, Tidus pulled off his jacket hurriedly and quite literally threw it over her, attempting to cover whatever he could without actually looking. Blushing madly, he once again picked up his drunk girlfriend and started carrying her back to their room.

"Cute. You're cute," Yuna repeated again, and this time, she relaxed enough in Tidus's grasp to have no qualms about nibbling on the earlobe she found closest to her head, covering it with sloppy kisses.

Tidus gave a silent thank you to the hotel staff for giving them a room on the first floor before quickly attempting to unlock and open the door without dropping Yuna, who had now somehow managed to snake one of her arms down to squeeze his butt.

"Yuna!" cried Tidus, who promptly dropped the keys.

"But 's cute!" said Yuna by way of defending her actions. "I should touch it. Your butt."

"Not now," said Tidus, who winced upon realizing what he was saying. With exaggerated movement, he managed to pick up the key without jostling Yuna over his shoulder too much. He tried again to unlock and open the door.

Yuna meanwhile, had managed to wiggle out of Tidus's jacket and was still trying to undo the straps on her top. "I'm still hot!" she said, with another giggle. The jacket landed on Tidus's head with a flop, causing Yuna to giggle even more loudly.

Tidus shook his head and quickly carried Yuna into the hotel room they were sharing.

Lulu was waiting for them in the room, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"It's not what it looks like! Honest," Tidus yelled instinctively, a deer in headlights look apparent on his face. There was no way this could possibly end well.


End file.
